


Home For The Holidays

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Christmas 2016 [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Christen and Tobin make their way to the Press family home for Christmas...





	

“Ugh,” Christen groaned as she slumped into the back seat of the Taxi Cab, “have I mentioned just how much I hate Air Ports at Christmas?”

“In the last five minutes?” Tobin asked with a chuckle as she peered over the parcel shelf to meet Christen’s eyes. “No, I can’t say you have… But, in the last five hours, many times.” 

“Smartass.” The dark-haired woman grumbled whilst her lips twitched upward into a soft smile. “You’re lucky my parents are expecting both of us, or else I’d be tempted just to leave you here.”

“I am.” Tobin agreed with a shrug of her shoulders and a silly grin. Tobin padded closed the boot lid tightly before padding around the side of the car to give the driver the address. “Really lucky.” 

Christen hummed happily when Tobin slid into the car, the older woman’s left arm curling itself around Christen’s shoulders, to settle against the seat. “Sweet-talker,” Christen mumbled into the crook of Tobin’s neck, “it’s nice to be home.” 

“Home for the holidays,” Tobin murmured, “why am I not surprised that’s such a big thing for Miss Homebody?”

“Soon to be Mrs Homebody,” Christen corrected with a smirk as she waggled her ring finger in Tobin’s eyeline. “Mum’s going to bawl when she sees it you know. She’s been waiting for this for years.”

“For me specifically to ask you or just for you to get engaged?” Tobin questioned with a lift of her eyebrow.

“Both probably.” Christen mumbled with a shrug. “She doesn’t invite just anyone to The Press Family Christmas extravaganza.”

“Well,” Tobin grinned as she leaned in to place a soft kiss to the crown of Christen’s head, “I had to make sure it would be a family holiday—as it has a name and everything.” 

“Once again,” Christen grumbled good-naturedly, “you are a smartass.”

“I know.” Tobin chuckled. “But, I’m your smartass.”

Christen hummed and pressed a soft kiss to the skin underneath Tobin’s jaw before settling back into the woman’s arms for the car journey. “True.”


End file.
